Valvrave the Liberator AU Ending
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: An AU Ending of Valvrave the Liberator Season 1. It is an experimental chapter. Warning: Slightly overpower Original Characters.


"We are Magius, the organization that rules the world from its shadows!"

Following by the declaration of Cain in the RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II in front of Haruto Tolishima and L-elf Karlstein in their RM-001 Valvrave 1/VVV-1 "Hito", the battlefield between the two Valvrave Units had been relocated from the hidden secret research facility inside the Module 77 to the open space. Cain and his newly gained Valvrave Unit had the upper hand on his opponents because the arms of RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II are created by pure energy when Haruto and L-elf lack the ways of countermeasure to fight against their opponents.

Meanwhile, RM-031 Valvrave 3/VVV-III "Hikaminari", also known as "Nobu Lightning" by its pilot Raizo Yamada, RM-047 Valvrave 4/VVV-IV "Hinowa", also known as "Carmilla" by its pilot Saki Rukino and RM-056 Valvrave 5/VVV-V "Hiuchiba" piloted by Kyuma Inuzuka are fighting for their lives when their Valvrare Units are either subject to overheating upon extended use and are rendered motionless for a while or captured by the Dorssia Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilators.

On the bright side, Akira Renbokoji is able to activate RM-069 Valvrave 6/VVV-VI "Hiasobi" in time to prevent the poison gas container from killing everyone inside Module 77 before its reached the Sakimori High School by hacking into the container's system; resulted as the destruction of H-neun's Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator at the same time. However, H-neun is able to eject before the destruction of his Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator and realized that Cain is more than he seemed-to-be.

However, the fact clearly showed that the students of Sakimori High School are still in the losing side when the attack fleet of Dorssia Military Pact Federation continues to advance to Module 77….

Meanwhile, abroad the flagship of Cain…

"Lieutenant Commander Kriemhid, sensor had detected an unknown object closing to our fleet from behind…..my god, I can't believe it; it is closing to us in an unbelievable speed", the sensor operator reported to Kriemhid, second command to Cain when the commander of the attack fleet is absented from the flagship at this moment.

"Calm down, lieutenant, where is its position?" Kriemhid replied immediately.

"It is…..just next to us…."

Followed by the shocking voice from the sensor operator, Kriemhid could see an unknown object passed through the bridge sector of a battle cruiser positioned next to her ship when its bridge section is being destroyed by the extremely high speed moving object at the same time. As it's continued to advance to its destination, countless of Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe are being crushed by the unknown object; created a firestorm in the open space. Furthermore, since X-eins is too focused on his capture prey, namely Saki Rukino and her "Carmilla", he never realized that he is actually on the path of the unknown object when it crushed to his Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator; resulted as the total destruction of his unit when Saki is able to escape. Nevertheless, he is still able to eject at the last moment and survive from the impact.

"What the hell is that?!" X-eins cursed when he is forced to return to his mothership.

"What is that?" Saki spoke to herself when she is able to see the image of the unknown object before it continued its unstoppable advance. "Is it….a Valvrave Unit?!"

By the time Cain intended to finish the fight by completely defeated Haruto and his "Hito", an unknown object suddenly appeared between them when an expendable sword appeared in its right arm and blocked the pure energy right arm of RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II. Furthermore, cut off and destroyed the right arm of his Valvrave Unit before sending a strong and powerful knee kick to force back the RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II when either Cain or Haruto and E-elf could see the unknown object clearly.

In front of both parties, the unknown object is nothing but actually a Valvare Unit, although it seemed-to-be powered by an unknown energy drive when green particles are being released from it at its back. Furthermore, it had overall crystal like white armor and four pairs of strange energy wings appeared at its back. Another expendable sword appeared in its left arm before it's made its next more by further advance to Cain and his RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II which had barely reconstructed its right arm.

However, before the pilots both "Hito" and RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II could react, the A.I. from either Valvrare Units had reacted ahead of them.

"Elder Sister...Melody", the A.I. of "Hito", the young girl replied in her shock voice.

"…..the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction…" the A.I. of RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II known as Blue and considered the elder brother of "Hito" also replied in shocked.

Inside the cockpit of the unknown Valvare Unit and in front of its chosen pilot, the image of a young woman with long crimson hair appeared and opened her crimson eyes, revealed her aura of supreme position over either Blue or her younger sister; since she is the first of their kinds to be created, thus existed and being entrusted the mission for their purpose in the first place!

Back to the Dorssia Military Pact Federation's attack fleet, its battle cruisers are being bombarded by unknown dimensional weapons shortly after the unknown object had passed through its fleet formation and wipe out anything that either brave or foolish enough to stand on its path during its advanced; bridge and engine sections are considered to be the primary targets when a number of ships had been disabled before an unknown battle cruiser class spaceship is being detected by the sensor.

"Lieutenant Commander Kriemhid, sensor had detected an unknown ship closing to our fleet from behind our formation!"

"Is it an ARUS battleship?!" Kriemhid replied when doing whatever she could to keep the fleet formation in order.

"Negative, it is something that never match our database but for its size and power output, it seemed-to-be a battle cruiser class warship", the sensor operator replied. "It is firing on us as we speak and three of our battle cruisers had suffered critical damage to the point that their command officers requested to temporally retreat from the battlefield!"

"Are you saying our fleet is attack by a simple unknown ship?" Kriemhid asked in shock voice; since a single Dorssia battles cruiser is able to fight against an ARUS battleship in term of firepower and protection by her own even without the support from its station abroad Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe.

However, the fact clearly showed that the once mighty Dorssia Military Pact Federation's attack fleet is being defeated by an unknown ship with unknown weapons when its battle cruisers are being destroyed one followed by another. Furthermore, its formation is being torn apart as the unknown ship continued to advance and fired its main weapons to eliminate any Dorssia's battle cruisers that misfortunate enough to locate at the wrong place at the wrong time!

"Lieutenant Commander Kriemhid, mobile units are launching from the unknown vessel", the tactical station operator update the situation to her command officer. "I can't believe this….our Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe are being torn apart like they have encountered those Valvare Units!"

"What?!" Kriemhid replied when the tactical view screen showed the newly appeared unknown mobile units launched from the unknown spaceship are now cutting the formation of Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe apart like a hot knife to warm butter. Furthermore, once they forced their way passed the defense line of Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe by wipe them out, those commander units had focused their strength on eliminate the Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilators when the other regular units started to disable the remaining operational battle cruisers one by one!

Meanwhile, at the bridge of the unknown battle cruiser, also known as LS class Dimensional Battle Cruiser "Fantasma" from Time Space Administrative Bureau Dimensional Naval.

"It seemed that the experimental dimension mobile assault mine is more effective than we even expected", Enforcer Saika S Valkyrur, aka Saika S Farnese, who is currently taking the command of Fantasma on behalf of the Admiral assigned to this investigation turned fully interference mission spoke to Technical First Lieutenant Miyuki M Valkyria, the development chief of the project base on the Lost Logia RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0. "In his Excellency's words, it is an ideal weapon for tactical destruction if we played the card correctly in the right place at the right time."

"I have to agree, since whatever technologies we have recovered from the Lost Logia RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0 is far beyond our imagination for dimensional warfare", Miyuk replied in her station when she is the only member of Strike Witches beside Lieutenant Commander Beta F Valkyria currently stationed abroad the Fantasma. "No matter the Ground Force did whatever it could to hide its existence from the Dimensional Naval until the Lost Logia RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0 had entered the status of berserk and almost destroyed the entire planet before the interference of Dimensional Naval. Nevertheless, the project related to the Lost Logia is going to change the future of bureau; no matter is the air force, ground force or dimensional naval."

"Enforcer Valkyrur, all the dimension mobile assault mines had reached the selected targets and neutralized them successfully", Ensign Amia Lee, one of the hybrids of Human and ELS after the TSAB and ELS war and currently operated at the tactical station, replied. "We have three hostile battle cruisers ahead of us!"

"Release the fire safety lock of Augusto on my command", Saika replied when gave out her order of attack. "Set the Augusto in shotgun mode and target those battle cruisers ahead of us. Beta, please inform Alpha and the rest of the TSAB Dimensional Naval First Dimensional Mobile Armor Regiment to launch!"

"I understand", Beta replied before she spoke to Lieutenant Commander Alpha F Valkyria who is in charge of the First Dimensional Mobile Armor Regiment who is currently inside the cockpit of her mobile unit which base on the design of Lost Logia RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0. "Alpha, we have the order to launch and let's see what is our reproduction units' capabilities when compare to the original one."

"I see, we are moving out", Alpha replied in her calm voice and as the commander of Strike Witches, formerly known as Bio-Soldier from A.S.S.P – Anti Strangebeast Special Police task force back to their time; Alpha is an experience commander who is being entrusted for field operation from her command officer who is currently fighting against Cain and his RM-020 Valvrave 2/VVV-II in the rebuild RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0.

"Strike Witch 1 to all Strike Witches and operators of Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Units, we are going to launch and remember, survive from our incoming battle no matter what is going to happen and witch the back of your companions. Good Luck!" After finished her words to her companions, Alpha closed her eyes before reopened them again; showing the strong will of determination to end the incoming war.

"Strike Witch 1 Alpha F Valkyria, launch!"

After her words, Alpha's Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Unit launched from Fantasma, followed by other customize Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Units piloted by the other Strike Witches and regular Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Units piloted by operators selected from air force, ground force and dimensional naval.

Base on the Lost Logia RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0, the reproduction Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Unit is powered by mana drive and it is considered the largest single personal manned combat unit ever created by the TSAB under the cooperation of Vaizon-based Caledfwlch Techniques. For the customize units piloted by Strike Witches and other high rank mage from the bureau, they are equipped with customize weapons like the enlarge version of CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon and a pair of enlarge version of CW-AEC00X Fortress as well as other weapons that suited the needed of their operators. On the other hand, the regular Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Unit armed with more standard weapons like magical base rifle, saber, cannon and defense shield. Although they never matched the mobility of the original RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0, they are all faster and more maneuverable when compare to Dorssia Military Pact Federation's Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe or Atlantic Ring United States's Splicer Z-Type or G-Type.

In fact, the result is clear and showed in front of Kriemhid and other bridge crews abroad Cain's flagship when even a well defense formation of combine Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe that capable to destroy and sank an ARUS battleship are being crushed and tore apart like a piece of thin paper when one of the unknown customize mobile units armed with a seemed-to-be anti-ship size broadsword brutally destroyed most of the Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe during the impact and finished the rest of them with its shoulder's high speed cannons.

"Too weak", First Lieutenant Hanuka S Valkyria commented when she changed her attention to a Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator. "Show me the strength of being one of the two strongest military powers in this world, the braver from Dorssia Military Pact Federation…..otherwise you are going to die in cold space!"

Hanuka finished her words when she cut the Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator in half when the pilot from the Dorssia Military Pact Federation is able to eject from his destroyed units.

Meanwhile, a number of Nw507Be Waffe had been destroyed one followed by another by another Cieth Knight customize Mobile Armor Unit armed with a long range hyper energy sniper rifle instead of the CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon; leaving the Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe originally controlled by them useless and being destroyed by either regular Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Unit or the anti-air weaponries from the Fantasma.

"Mikako S Valkyria, targets confirmed and destroyed", after the said First Lieutenant and member of Strike Witches finished her statement, she relocated to another sector and this time, her targets are a number of remaining operational battle cruisers from the Dorssia Military Pact Federation'a attack fleet!

"Six down, seven to go!" First Lieutenant Misa S Valkyria spoke to herself when she is aimed at the seventh Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator that she is going to encounter with her CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon. After she put the tripper, her opponent left nothing but emptiness at its former position after the Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator is completely removed from its existence in this dimension!

For First Lieutenant Saeko Amagi, her customize Cieth Knight Mobile Unit is aimed with an enlarge version ion cutter beside the CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon and such weapon is actually more dangerous than regular saber when come to close quarter combat. After countless of engagement to the Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe, she is currently fighting against X-eins in his Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator.

"Catch me if you can, the braver from Dorssia Military Pact Federation", Ayumi T Valkyria spoke to herself in her playful voice when a large number of Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe are after her Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Unit. Unfortunately, they never had a change to catch up with her when Ayumi suddenly enhanced her speed and appeared behind them; releasing all the available weaponries from the CW-AEC00X Fortress plus the multiple target aiming missile packs. As a result, a beautiful firework occurred and wipe out all her opponent at the same time!

After the firestorm, Ayumi found that an Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator is advancing to her position in order to revenge his companions.

"So you are going to play with me", Ayumi spoke to herself and prepare for the newly incoming opponent. "Fine, let's dance, should we?!"

Back to Alpha, she had at least five battle cruiser kills and a number of Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator destroyed when she had lost count of how many Nw507Be Waffe destroyed by her. Under her leadership, the regular Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Units had eliminated the more threatens targets under their teamwork before moved to the lesser threats in order.

In fact, a flight of Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Units are able to take on an Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator and wined without any personnel loss! Being supported by his teammates, the commander of the flight closed in and almost had a direct hit to the cockpit of the said Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator with its saber but the Dorssian is able to eject in the last minutes. Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that his Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator is being destroyed during the battle!

Meanwhile, the restricted RM-031 Valvrave 3/VVV-III "Hikaminari" and RM-056 Valvrave 5/VVV-V "Hiuchiba" are able to return to action when the mobile force from Fantasma came to rescue; no to mention RM-069 Valvrave 6/VVV-VI "Hiasobi" had joined the battle and using its special abilities when mysterious light particles are released from its Humming Bird. It resulted as almost every Dorssia Military Pact Federation's attack fleet units; either battle cruisers or mobile units like Nw507Be Waffe and Nw507Un Unmanned Waffe or Er114 Ideal class Mechanized Annihilator, are being hacked, thus being disabled or put out of action within her range. For the mobile force from Fantasma, Alpha had introduced their intention in the first place; thus Akira is able to classified friend or foe during the battle and at least a flight of regular Cieth Knight Mobile Armor Units are being assigned to safeguard the wellbeing of Akira as her escorts under the direct order from the Admiral who oversaw the entire operations since the beginning!

By the time when the soldiers of Dorssia Military Pact Federation are escorting the captured Takumi Kibukawa and prepared to leave the Module 77, a brighten light appeared in front of them and when the light disappeared, they found that a young girl in strange white combat dress is standing in front of them with a lance in her right hand.

"Who are you, identify yourself or we are going to shoot", the lead soldier pointed his rifle to the unknown girl when his subordinates followed his action.

"You are going to handover that man to me if you are still value your lives", the girl spoke to the soldiers in an emotionless voice.

"Die!" After his order, the Dorssia soldiers fired their rifles towards the girl….

"Crystal Shield", another female voice appeared through the thin air.

...However, they only discovered the ammo stopped in the thin air when a crystal like shield from nowhere appeared in front of the girl. Immediately, the temperature around them started to drop when the Dorssia soldiers realized that the aura of absolutely zero is releasing from the girl in front of them.

"Ice Dagger", the same voice appeared in the thin air again.

"Thank you Shiva", the girl spoke to her intelligence device.

As the girl moved her lance forward, several ice daggers appeared and struck to their rifles and turned them to ice before the rifles are dropped to the floor and broken apart in pieces.

"Need to repeat my words once", the girl asked her opponents with an extremely cold smile on her face when the ice daggers appeared around her in the thin air but this time all of them are clearly aimed at the soldiers.

Before she could finish her words, the Dorssia soldiers ran away immediately and leaving only Takumi in the screen.

"I have to thank you to you for saving my life", Takumi spoke to his rescuer when she released the restriction on his hand. "However, I have to ask if you are a mage or a witch?! It is because you are able to use some kind of witchcraft when the fact showed that they are no tricks at all."

"Professor Kibukawa, I am First Lieutenant Marie S Valkyria and member of Strike Witches from Time Space Administrative Bureau", the girl disarmed her combat dress and lance like intelligence device and spoke to Takumi.

"I am here because His Excellency wants to speak with you about the so called Project Valvrave of yours!"

At the same time Marie had rescued Takumi from the Dorssia soldiers, Yuri M Yalkyria, the chief medical officer abroad the Fantasma and a member of Strike Witches, had arrived to module 77 with her medical team.

"Hurry, everyone. It is still not too late to save their lives!" Yuri spoke to her companions when she injected the medicines into one of the female students through her neck. Her companions followed her action and started their own war; a battle of time Vs how many students they can rescue before too late!

By the time Cain is able to break off from the newly appeared unknown Valvrave Unit that aimed for nothing but his destruction, Kriemhid reported to him the attack fleet is being slaughtered by the unknown battle cruiser and her mobile units when the strength of surviving Dorssia Military Pact Federation's had reduced to one third of its original size.

Realized that he no longer had the strength to continue the operation against the Module 77, Cain had no chance but to call off the offense and given the order of total retreat from the war zone.

As the Dorssia Military Pact Federation's Attack fleet picked up whatever survivors it could find before retreated from the war zone, Fantasma reached the module 77 at the same time. At the Sakimori High School stood the RM-001 Valvrave 1/VVV-1 "Hito" when it is facing the mysterious RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0. Below them, Haruto Tolishima, L-elf Karlstein, Shoko Sashinami and the rest of the executive personnel of Module 77 are presented included Takumi Kibukawa and Rion Nanami. In front of them are First Lieutenant Marie S Valkyria, Enforcer Saika S Valkyrur and the one who piloted the RM-000 Valvrave 0/VVV-0.

"Greeting, Prime Minister Sashinami", the pilot stepped forward and introduce himself when held out his hand. "I am Admiral Colin Z Bertram act on behalf of Time Space Administrative Bureau; we are here to uphold the promise with your father in order to ensure the newly born independence states known as New JIOR is able to withstand and survive from the incoming storm of chaos that is going to decide the ultimate fate of this world!"


End file.
